Feast
by v2point0
Summary: Post RotF. Starscream attempts to take on Prime by himself. It doesn't go well. Aka, tentacles. Slash or not, you decide.


**Title**: Feast  
**Rated**: R  
**Warnings**: P&P tentacle sex; some spoilers for RotF  
**Pairings**: Tentacles/Starscream (It's not OP/SS even if by technicalities it might be)  
**Summary**: Bayformers. Starscream shouldn't get... tangled up in things over his head.  
**A/N**: THIS IS ALL **midydoof**'S FAULT FOR SHOWING ME A PIC I HAD IGNORED AND INSPIRING ME TO GO THROUGH WITH THE FIC. I'm not complaining. Said pic is a SPOILER for RotF, though really only more so for the comic adaptation's version of the ending. I just took the tentacles and revamped them. Slight AU.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[

------

Optimus Prime was on the verge of death. Again.

Starscream knew this much. The massive Autobot leader was staggering his way out of the field, towards civilization miles away. It was a surprise to the Seeker that Prime kept the wings the old treacherous rustbucket had given him, but they too were damaged and not strong enough to grant him badly needed flight. Would have made his trip, Starscream mused to himself with a sneer, _much_ faster.

The battle began like any other. A Decepticon ambush led to Autobot intervention. There were new faces amongst the crowd of bleeding hearts, having arrived between the three months that passed after the Fallen's demise in Egypt. Not that the Decepticons weren't gaining soldiers themselves. But the more men, more chaos, more disorganization, heat in battle can force even great strategists to trash their orders. And if you knew how to play your cards right, you could use this confusion to your advantage.

Starscream always made sure he had at least one ace up his sleeve, so to speak. It was a blessing Thundercracker had joined his ranks. He even brought along Skywarp, who had agreed to come only to study the various new chemical and radioactive proprieties this planet offered. In exchange he would provide his services outside the lab when really need be. And for this battle, it was good to finally be a trine again.

Separating the Autobots was his first incentive. Megatron could do whatever the Hell else he wanted, but they agreed they wanted Prime alone. Separate the big guns from the smaller ones, and the strong become weak and the weak weaker. Ironhide could put up a fight, but despite how much he refused to admit it, he was disgruntled to find teamed up alongside Ratchet or a partner and he was even _better_.

Starscream knew by pinning the stronger forces into corners, outnumbered, you can manipulate and better read their offenses and defenses. But to Megatron, wanting Prime alone was a matter of revenge, something they had wanted for millennia that only engrossed the Decepticon leader deeper at his Master's death. The basic idea was something the two could see eye to eye with, amazingly.

Ah, but apparently by the lack of Megatron and Optimus still trudging, albeit futilely onward, was a clear sign of yet another tragic blow to the Decepticon leader's pride. He had retreated to lick his wounds, but Starscream had lingered. As commanded, his trine would dispatch from his sides during their hour long battle, but would not fully retreat. They would wait until Starscream returned, for he was _their_ commander. He would need their help... carrying some baggage back, after all.

No questions were asked. Thundercracker respected his trine leader's silence and Skywarp perhaps simply did not care. He was anxious to return to his studies; exhausted after not fighting for centuries. But they were loyal to his order and they stayed behind, away from the cluster of Autobots the Decepticons had cornered in different directions.

Optimus was utterly alone out here. He had flown after Megatron a good distance; neither kept track. Starscream estimated a good fifty or so miles from human contact. The battle had taken out any attempts of communication and with the others far and scattered, there was no way Prime could call for help or back-up. He succeeded in surviving, Starscream gave him that much, but for only a while longer.

Quite by accident and much to his pleasure, the Seeker discovered Prime's radars were also out of commission. For he could not detect any Decepticon trailing him as Starscream did now; had been doing for a good twenty minutes. The Seeker, however, was flying high enough to barely skim over the extent of Optimus's usual radar detection fields.

The humans, if they saw this, they would be reminded of something called a "vulture." A bird of prey that feasted on scraps, usually allowing others to do the dirty work. Oh, Starscream could surely relate. Not just over the fact he was tracing after what would soon be a staggering corpse, but using others to tend to the messy situations was something he was not unknown for. Not that Starscream always stepped back to let others take initiative; because if they had succeeded, his pride and plans would be blown, and further push the bad reputation that he was a coward.

However, situations like these were the opportune time to let others take on the labor then reap their benefits. It was an air tight success. At first, Starscream had not made plans to track Optimus down and finish Megatron's job. He would let Megatron take out Prime, busying himself with others, but once he noticed his injured, bleeding boss soar by in a panic, ordering angrily for a retreat, Starscream was sure he could bend Megatron's failure into his success.

First it determined Optimus's condition. Oh and lo and behold, Optimus was worse off than Megatron! This was a complete go for his plan, allowing it to set in motion. It was considered cowardly to take on an opponent considerably weaker than you. There was no honor in killing someone who could not respond in fight, but Decepticons weren't... exactly an honorable bunch. Besides, in war, honor was more often than not put on the back burner. Especially when it gave you the perfect chance to kill the prime directive and outlet of your enemy force.

Megatron had battered and bruised and tore Optimus apart but fell back prematurely before he could finish the job. Now Starscream would take the glory and would kill their centuries old foe. In this, he would earn respect by some, and disgust by others, but if the respect overwhelmed the disgust, there was a possibility others would doubt their current leader's strength and abilities over the more competent second...

One should note, however, Starscream's intention was to _kill_ Optimus Prime. Not watch him die like an insect under the hot sun. No, no, no. He'd give Prime a few more pushes around before taking him out of his misery. Starscream just had to wait until he knew for _sure_ Prime was exhausted of all his weapons and strength.

Twenty-six minutes later, Optimus fell onto his knees. Starscream's engines flickered and his speed decreased slightly. It was like a surprised tilt of the head. Had he waited too long? But rather, no, this was merely the sign he was waiting for. Optimus shook his head and stumbled back to his feet. One more fall, he'd be dead and Starscream had to act now.

Starscream's turbines roared, boosters flaring as he shot forward a few yards before dipping smoothly in a parallel line to the Earth below. The noise of his engines had peaked Prime's attention and he looked up just in time to see the marked Raptor descend from the clouds and closer and closer, speed decreasing only by the slightest notch, bee lining at Prime who was helpless, but equipped his broken swords and he would impale that damn transforming Seeker if he attempted to take him down--

Starscream did and triumphed. Optimus was not quick enough, never was when it came to Starscream, even at his finest. The now transformed Decepticon lunged on Prime before could strike with the only functioning weapons he had. The force of the impact sent Optimus spiraling backwards and flipping and rolling along the dirt like a pebble. When he finally came to a skidding stop, coughing up chunks of dirt and grass, his optics were too blurred to see the entire face of his looming death.

"St-Starscream..." the weak Autobot wheezed, vocalizer lowering his voice an octave. "You--you still l-linger? H-How un-uncharacteristic of y-you..."

The Seeker spat shrill pearls of laughter that stung Prime's dying audio receivers. Starscream rolled back his shoulders with amusement, walking with those awkwardly bent legs and clicking talons towards his dying prey. "Even in your state, you still manage to crack jokes," he sneered. He stopped a few feet before the mess of metal. "Is it fear that compels you to laugh and taunt me?"

"I do n-not fe-ear you, St-Stars-scream," Optimus grunted and it was true. "N-Nor do I-I de-eath."

"Then I'll make sure you do," the Decepticon chuckled and equipped his null rays. However... Hmm. Starscream rose his three toed foot and shoved it against one of Prime's wings. The Autobot leader gave a small hiss of pain but remained calm. "You thought that with wings, you would be stronger, better?" Gloating was also a terrible habit of his, but he had enough time for it. "Don't make me laugh," he spat and kicked the bleeding wing with his heel. Another pained snarl came from the Prime's torn lips.

Starscream clicked his claws against his cockpit. "It is a disgrace to us fliers to see someone like you attempt to master our skies," he growled. "Especially a ground clinging _Autobot_." Another swift strike to Prime's wing, only this time the fury made it stronger. "Your wings are not fused entirely with your chassis, so you would never know the full pain of what it's like..." he paused, reaching over to wrap his long spindly fingers over the grunting and rasping Autobot's shaking extra appendage. "... Having them ripped, cord by cord, from your body..."

And he remembered it once, a time where he had known this pain, had been a victim to its agony; he remembered screaming and shrieking, flailing and clawing like he had never done before. Like a child, he was like a child, fear uninhibited and he remembered that taunting _laugh_ at how emotional and pathetic he was acting and how it would not stop him and then seconds later he remembered, it started with his left wing, the sound of metal bending, hissing, cords snapping, electricity sparking and the _howl_ startled and discomforted even those who had gathered to watch this horrible display of cruel punishment--

But Starscream smiled. Smiled as best as someone with his design could. "No, you would _not_," he said, voice tight. "But... you see... Your limbs are something close..." The Seeker let the wing go, dropping his foot into Prime's ankle. Heavy enough to entice another pained growl. "... So why don't I _show_ you? Consider it payback..."

There was no more teasing, there was no more skipping around his threat. Starscream would make due on it, especially in his time of glory. He was fast, striking quick; it took Optimus a few seconds afterwards to realize Starscream had even sliced his right leg in half, holding up the dismembered chunk sputtering purple energon. And when realization settled in, Prime screamed; it was not nearly as painful as Starscream wanted, but it was music nonetheless and soon his mad cackles were nearly blaring out Prime's cry.

This, however, was not the appropriate move to make.

Starscream anticipated Optimus would stay activated long enough to watch all his limbs be torn off, right before his head met the same fate, but the first blow had been the last. Optimus went silent and his body slouched back, hitting the ground hard. Starscream dropped the gore in his hand, tilting his head to the side as his wings gave a quick flicker. His sensors detected Optimus was still online; his energy signature was weak, but he was alive. Merely unconscious; his body went into a forceful manual shut down. This guaranteed Optimus would remain offline and would not awake nor feel the excruciating death Starscream promised.

This would not do.

"I am not finished with you, Optimus _Prime_," Starscream snarled, shaking with offense. He stomped forward, body cowering over the Autobot's. No, Optimus would die with the knowledge Starscream had been the one to take his life, to rip his very spark out and show it to him in the remaining seconds he had online. He'd die sobbing and screaming.

The Seeker's hands raised and went to grab into Prime's shoulders, sink into his metal and force his chassis to regain consciousness, but something extraordinary happened--

Sprouting from the added on compartments along Optimus's shoulders came a flurry of cords. All tentacle-like, thick metal with thorns as sharp as blades the size of half an adult human. Starscream gasped before shrieking when one slapped him hard across the face, slicing his cheek cleanly. The Decepticon stumbled back and aside, and as he went to rip those blasted tentacles out, they retaliated first.

These tentacles were fast and numerous. Starscream did not stand a chance against them, trying as he might. There were too many, coming from different directions and before he knew it a good six of them had wrapped tightly around his wrists. The Seeker attempted to yank his hands free, but had only made things worse; those thorns had dug themselves into his skin, nice and deep and if he wanted to remove them, he risked the chance of tearing apart his own flesh.

"Prime!" Starscream roared and tried to struggle just enough to keep the pain at a minimum. "I know you're doing this! It will not save you!" But Optimus remained quiet and still. A few tentacles crawled down to his amputated leg and the Seeker was surprised to see the thorns retract and flatten harmlessly against their length, gently squeezing the end of the stump to serve as a tourniquet to stop the energon flow.

Starscream was trapped. Rip off his hands and shred his arms, it was the only prospect he had. Even if he was completely ready to sacrifice his limbs, the vines were not about to let him go so "easily." Of the six or so wires coiled around each wrist, two of each unraveled and shot for his chest. The Seeker shrieked and twisted back and forth, raising his arms, but the vines had the upper hand. They wrapped around his torso, tightening despite the thrashing, all until Starscream's arms were forced down to his sides, wings just able to peek up from underneath them. Spikes dug into his chestplates and he howled, his writhing lessening.

_How many of these slagging things were there!?_ "Prime! You're a fool to think this will save you!" Starscream roared. It was followed with an undignified grunt when something crawl around his ankles before he felt nothing but air beneath him. Starscream's back hit the ground hard, causing a tremor in the upturned Earth. "Let - me - _go_!" the Decepticon cried.

Starscream's null rays swiveled forward, lowering and aimed at the vines around his left ankle. Before he could shoot them right off, a vine dispatched itself from his chest and knocked them clean off. As a show of domination, perhaps, the cord then picked one up and crushed it in half before Starscream's blazing, infuriated optics. "Fragging son of a--!" he frothed before the tentacle returned around his chest.

The Decepticon Air Commander was squawking and spitting violently as the cords around his legs pulled him like dead weight towards Prime's mostly quiet, resting chassis. Starscream kicked his legs back and forth all until the thorns dug in and stopped most of the pointless squirming. They yanked until his legs actually straightened and he felt something in his knees pop and snap, causing him to yelp. They loosened, allowing his cracked legs to curl back to normal before dragging him right up to Optimus.

Starscream did not know what Prime had planned, but his means of escape were faltering. Unable to access any weapons, he had no choice but to call in for back-up. Luckily his companions were loyal and would keep this rather... embarrassing moment under sealed lips. He hesitated for a moment, pride attempting to protest but in the end, it was a necessary evil to sacrifice.

The Seeker turned on his emergency comm link. "Thundercracker! Skywarp!" he spat quickly. "I need ba--!"

The vines were not about to be bested. Before he could finish his plea, the tentacles around his wrists curled back their thorns and let go. Two of them promptly engorged themselves into Starscream's mouthplates, digging in deep enough to wriggle half way down his throat. The Decepticon made a gagging noise, voice warbled. His optics widened in fear as another vine's tip protruded a sharp dagger drill and pair of pinchers. It dove itself into a seam along his throat and with a powerful jolt of electricity, disabled his means of communication.

Starscream startled, jumped, scream muffled. He bit into the tentacles, but they resisted the pain; in retaliation, they scratched at the lining of his throat, tightening at the top of his vocalizer. It hurt like Hell and his dental plates retracted. However, they made no attempt to disable his vocals either; they _wanted_ him to shriek and screech. Just as he wanted Prime to.

_Let go!_ His mental command sounded bordering whiny and fearful.

The vines ignored him. The remaining ten cords went about their business, much to Starscream's unease. Two of them wrapped slowly around his cracked knees, but kept their thorns pinned safely back. What they planned to do, Starscream wasn't-- But then his legs snapped open and wide and he immediately felt _extremely_ uncomfortable. He attempted to close his legs and they shook in the binds of the vines; they relented, stronger than they appeared, especially when most of Starscream's strength was trapped elsewhere. There was no way he could shut them now, but he kept damn well trying.

The worst was yet to come, however.

The eight tentacles soared along his body, over the contours, curves, clattering and shaking dermal plating. He twitched and wiggled, the sensations nearly... tickling. The vines erected their penetrating claws and pinchers, "sniffing" out sensitive sensory receptors. They found them and it wasn't too hard, what with all the energy Starscream's body was releasing. One on each inner thigh, hip, chestplate and wing. Once they had discovered their inquiries, they went quickly and shamelessly to work.

The drills swiveled with soft whirring noises and Starscream all ready knew he didn't like what was happening next. Then they dove forward, deep into the sensitive receptors. Starscream howled around the vines in his mouth, biting down despite himself. The vines seemed to excuse this and allowed him to clench away. The claws dug in deeper, worming inside with whipping movements. Two in his inner thighs, two in his hips, two in his chest plates and the final two at the base of his wings. The pinchers dug around the rims of the receptors, adding an extra tingling, stinging sensation.

The Seeker shook, too afraid to move or struggle any longer. Besides, the small spurts of electricity and energy the drills in his receptors were releasing were not... entirely painful. They were subduing the protective layers of plating beneath the receptors, taunting them away and Starscream cursed a thread of profanities at his body betraying him. The seduced plates slipped aside, letting the vines work in deeper, causing him to squirm in violated disgust.

Starscream quickly activated his firewall's defense modes, ordering his body to fight back the intruders. But these vines were clearly masters of their fields, and they knew just how to handle anyone who dared challenge them. Electric shocks were made, helping both to disable and ward off any attack and slowly Starscream was running out of options.

Not too soon inside, the vines went into their next stage of battle. The drill spikes parted and opened like the bud of a rose and with a soft hiss, they slowly, much to Starscream's aghast horror, began to drain him of his energy. The final vine left over from the eight slid up along his front and resumed his own work. And when it went to prying open at Starscream's chestplates with drill and pinchers, he knew what its intent was.

_No!_ he snarled. Starscream's chestplates locked themselves securely. The vine alone could not overcome this, not without some help. Obliging their ally, the tentacles buried into the Seeker's wings dug in deeper, but not in an attempt to harm. Rather with soft vibrations, knowing the wings the root of most of Starscream's sensitivity, the Decepticon was forced to surrender. He _purred_, dammit, he purred as he melted back into the vibrating thrums massaging his wings and his chestplates slowly clicked open, as if in a condition response.

The vine clicked its pinchers together in what would be a victorious giggle. All ready Starscream was feeling fatigued. The energy the tentacles were draining poured down their length, causing their surface to glow a soft blue and into--into Prime's body. They were trying to _save_ their master. Starscream's dull scarlet optics twitched in shame, but he could barely complain, let alone fight.

The tentacle working away at his chestplates finally reached its destination: Starscream's hiccupping spark chamber. Pinchers clicking again, it moved in to study its surface, the drill almost "eyeing" the parting seam. Starscream arched back and away; it was all he could do. The spike retracted and allowed the pinchers to dig into each side of the seam; a gasp followed as they forced open the chamber doors. Starscream relented, damn did he relent, but the vine took the single inch it had managed to gain to dig the drill inside. The drill spun and the pain was revolting, strong and undeniable and the chamber's doors snapped wide open.

Starscream's spark was a glorious vibrant azure blue. Like all Cybertronians, it was the single remainder of a society before Decepticons and Autobots, when they were all one. Starscream was issuing muffled threats at the vine, glaring furiously down at it, as if looks were enough to send it off. But the color in his optics were draining with the rest of his energy.

The tentacle's drill once again slipped back, parting along the lining of the tube. Pinchers twitching, Starscream _screamed_ so damn violently, it would have broken the sound barrier itself. The socket of the vine clung to his spark's throbbing surface like a suction cup, and the pinchers wrapped around the orb to keep a firm hold, even as it flailed in its grip. And the way it _sucked_ and _swallowed_, Starscream _knew_ these slagging appendages could relate their methods to that of interfacing.

Of course this only meant, despite the overcoming exhaustion, there were bound to be some... mixed reactions. Set backs that were also guilty pleasures. The sensations made Starscream moan and the other vines probed in rocking, pumping motions in and out of his receptors. They gulped happily away like fattening ticks and his spark shivered and soared, even as his lifeforce was slowly ebbing away from him. Even the cords in his mouth were swaying, tickling and stroking and his glossa rolled off a series of small little moans.

Starscream's dim optics lulled back from both sleepiness and pleasure. He didn't even notice the vines pull him closer to Prime, until they were nearly touching chassis to chassis. He ignored it, CPU struggling to override his hypnotized sensors, to knock some sense back into him. But those vines, they had _skills_ and they kept him from putting up any fight. Stroke, thrust, push, pull, brush, swallow...

The Seeker was completely consumed. He would have collapsed onto his back if the vines hadn't kept him sitting upright. He limped in the binds around his chest and his wings sunk lowly as they flickered and flitted and fluttered. Processors were _screaming_ for him to wake up, to conquer the overwhelming sensations and come back to reality.

Starscream would have been drained completely without so much as a complaint, but it wasn't until Prime grunted and stirred did he snap. The veil parted and Starscream remembered where he was and what was happening. His frantic glowing optics scampered and scanned the vines violating him. His energon tanks and energy levels were dwindling less than half. Fear finally took the wheel and drove and Starscream began thrashing and writhing again, forgetting all about the thorns. Terror dulled the pain anyway.

Luckily for him, the vines had done their job. Optimus would have enough energy to survive another hour or two. And the moment his chassis was first fed a healthy dose, communications went online and his systems released an automatic SOS. The signal had been sent God knows how long ago, but by the roar of unfamiliar, _human_ helicopters in the distance, it had been reached.

_Slag!_

The tentacles sluggishly loosened themselves and Starscream quickly threw and tore them off, staggering to his feet. He watched with horror as the vines curled and tucked themselves back away, Optimus slowly gathering himself from the ground. Starscream had enough fuel to get back to the Nemesis; he'd collapse the moment he'd arrive, go into stasis for hours, but he could escape. Thundercracker and Skywarp were there to make sure he'd return safely.

Starscream spat coolant at the Earth, the taste of those probes still lingering in his mouth. Before Optimus could online and look back, Starscream had transformed and taken to the skies, swaying weakly back into the clouds.

_This_ wasn't _over_.

----

By the time Starscream arrived at the coordinates he last left his trinemates, he was more exhausted than he had estimated. The two Seekers, a pale blue and wine purple, rushed to his side. "Commander!" Thundercracker exclaimed, taking one shaking arm. "What happened to you?"

"You look about ready to slip into a catatonic state," Skywarp observed, taking another arm.

"I..." Starscream growled and ripped his arms free. He stomped forward, clearly sulking. "Don't want to talk about it."

----

THE END

**END TWO**:

h t t p : / / i26 . tinypic . com / dcau1k . png (remove spaces; semi-NSFW)

As done by **midydoof**. This could be read as a possible new story route or Optimus waking up with perfect timing.


End file.
